


The Discarded

by DyehReeCah



Series: Strength of Vanaheim Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Family Issues, Megin of Vanaheim, Politics, Strength of Vanaheim, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyehReeCah/pseuds/DyehReeCah
Summary: Loki was not the second child the Asgardian King has ruined.When Odin is about to discard his secondborn, King Frey of Vanaheim takes the child as his own daughter and heiress.





	The Discarded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So college life officially started for me almost a month ago, and then suddenly I found myself crafting a MCU fanfiction during my vacant period (I should probably use them as a time to review, but you know, outlining this thing is relaxing). This is an AU in the perspective of my original character(you're gonna learn about her soon enough if you stick till the end of the chapter) because I am still heartbroken over a few things that happened during the Avengers: Endgame. I know that it is inevitable (yes, I'm stealing that line, Thanos, just this once) and I think that I already accepted their fates, but it doesn't mean that I won't act like a fan and put a poor original character through the wringer inside the wild ride of Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> So, that's it for now. I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> -J

Odin looked at his second eldest child, a mere babe wrapped in golden silk, and peered below the bridge of Bifrost. The abyss beckoned him to take action.

He could not pick where each of the infant's facial features were inherited from except for the eyes-so bright and blue, much like his beloved wife's-which was focused on him in what he deemed as curiosity. He immediately directed his attention back to the abyss. He would not get attached, not to this one. All his love from this day forward would be given to Asgard, its people, his wife, and first born son.

"Sire, as a friend, I have to express myself without reserve." a deep voice started. Odin did not turn around, for he knew the man behind him. "Your decision will break the queen."

"Heimdall." he acknowledged the gatekeeper. He took another step to the edge of the bridge.

"Sire-"

"Ensure that no one will enter the Bifrost."

Finally, Odin turned around and faced Heimdall, his hold on the child as secure as he could ever manage. His gaze was blank, eyes seemingly devoid of its vibrance. Heimdall thinned his lips, and the two men held their stares on each other, not intending to give up.

"I must say, Borson, this show of submission from your subject must be applauded." Consecutive sounds of steps filled their ears, and the battle towards outstaring the other stopped as their eyes wandered at the intruder. Heimdall stood up straight at the sight of an old man in elaborate armor, a knee-length cloak covering his shoulders.

"Frey." Odin growled, and clutched the child further to his chest.

"Yes, Odin _Allfather_. It is me." the old man sneered, blue eyes blazing with hate.

The old man must have traversed through the other pathways of Bifrost, Odin surmised. It was not a stretch to assume such a thing, for the ruler of Vanaheim was an adventurer, a fact known to every citizens of the nine realms.

"Handover my granddaughter." Frey demanded, his face twisted in a snarl.

"No." he replied.

"By Ygdrassil's roots, Odin, that child is your daughter, the heiress to the Asgardian throne after you threw that madwoman to Hel!" Frey protested.

"And this babe will follow her decisions and damn the nine realms someday, if I let her live." Odin hissed. It was true, a powerful Vanirian seer told him so.

_Your second child will be an instrument to Asgard's end. _The words haunted his sleep ever since he came back to Vanaheim. He always believed in the words pronouncing prophecies. The Norns were continuously weaving the timelines, and the Vanirians, home of the most renowned followers of the three sisters, should not be questioned. The babe would bring nothing but problems, Odin was sure of it. _He was._

He could not raise another Hela.

"Verthandi told me of the real motive behind your visit to my realm. You avoid Vanaheim for a reason, Odin. You still harbor hate towards I and my kin." the old man stated. "You have already taken my daughter and twisted my first granddaughter, Borson, do not damn an innocent for something she has not done yet."

Silence ensued. Heimdall watched the exchange between the two kings, a spectator of a scene that he could not interrupt. The Vanirian ruler echoed his thoughts about what his sire was about to do to his young daughter. Throwing a child to the abyss below the Bifrost Bridge was a cruel act. The babe would surely die if Odin would proceed with his decision. As much as the gatekeeper was shocked for the old man's choice of words, pleading to King Odin must be done. It emphasized the need to stop the Allfather's madness, and save the young princess from a punishment she never deserved.

And indeed, the words took Odin to the deep recesses of his mind. Despite the lack of desperate tone, he knew that it took some great strength and humility to utter something that poses Frey's vulnerability to his so-called enemy. The image of his wife flashed before his eyes. Her smile. Her understanding. Her kindness. _Her eyes._

He could not raise another daughter. _He could not._

"Sire?" Heimdall asked his king, an attempt to break the father who unconsciously clutched his child close from whatever thought he had.

"I implore you to give me my granddaughter, Odin. I am aware of your plans, and I won't interfere, but I implore that you throw this one plan, just this one." Frey reiterated. "Please."

Odin looked at the Vanirian king for what seemed like forever, then to Heimdall, and bent his head to meet the gatekeeper's eyes. "Ensure that no one will enter Bifrost, Heimdall, and I trust that you will keep this engagement quiet."

Heimdall's body went immediately rigid.

"If I were to spare this child, then no one must know that she lives except for the three of us."

Heimdall and Frey looked at each other, and moved their glance on Odin. Heimdall immediately headed to the entrance of the Bifrost without a word. The two kings did not watch the gatekeeper take his leave, they returned their gazes on one another.

Frey looked at the Asgardian king in concealed relief. The babe, who now slept at Odin's chest, was now safe.

"You will take this child, _a daughter to no one, _to your home and realm. She will inherit no Asgardian land or title, and will remain outside of Asgard till her death. She will not step on this golden land, for she will be executed by my Einherjar with no mercy. This is what Odin, son of Bor, King of Asgard and Allfather of the Nine Realms proclaim. And so the words shall happen." with those orders, the Allfather handed the babe carefully to Frey. The old man gladly received his granddaughter, and hugged her closer to his chest.

"And so it shall." the Vanirian king whispered, who stepped back, eyes trained to his granddaughter.

Odin watched as Frey rearranged the golden silk to cover the child better, before the two disappeared in front of him with a burst of light.


End file.
